


Terminal Terminals

by Glowstickia



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Piper hit a snag. Nat is here to help!
Relationships: Nat Wright & Piper Wright
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Terminal Terminals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [Mystery Word](https://falloutglow.tumblr.com/post/637529275038416896/mystery-list) prompts!
> 
> Piper A7 - Wire

Piper huffed as she leaned back in her chair. She had been at this for _hours._ Or at least felt like hours.

She fished out the bronze pocket watch from her coat and-okay, she stood corrected. It had been _30_ minutes, but still! She dropped the pocket watch back into its designated home in her coat and ran her fingers through her hair as she slumped farther into her chair. She groaned and grunted and growled her frustrations just as her little sister poked her head inside.

“What is it this time?” Nat asked, her face mixed with both concern and annoyance, “Blocked ooooor is the terminal giving your the green screen oooor did ya wait till the last minute again?”

Piper gave Nat a mean glare and stuck out her tongue. Nat returned with a raspberry in retaliation. Piper rolled her eyes. “To answer your question: no, no, and maybe.” She smacked the terminal and slouched in her chair. “Damn thing’s not responding and I was _just_ getting to the juicy bit.”

Nat shook her head and came over to pat Piper’s shoulder. “Your words were too powerful. We’re gonna have to operate.”

Piper took Nat’s hands in hers and stared deep into her little sister’s eyes. “Please Doctor Nat, you're my only hope.”

Nat adjusted her purple goggles, hanging around her neck, and grinned proudly as she put them over her eyes. “Fear not citizen!” She reached inside her jacket and pulled out a screwdriver and a pair of pliers. “Doctor Natalie Wright,” she twirled the screwdriver in her hand, “will fix it right up!”

Piper snorted. “Okay, you better not actually operate on the terminal.”

Nat put her tools back into her pockets. “No, duh.” She shook her head, “I’m not some engineer person...yet anyways.” Nat tapped a couple keys and hummed when the screen didn’t show any changes. She looked back at Piper, “Have you tried turning it off and on again? Forced reboot?”

Piper gave Nat a look. “Please don’t tell me I’m gonna lose all that work.”

Nat shrugged. “I won’t say it then...but memory is probably full. Doctor Duff at the Science! Center mentioned having old experiment data being transferred to holodisks to save room.”

Piper sighed. “I’m getting this down to the wire…” she rubbed her temples and looked up at her little sister. “Do we even have any empty holodisks laying around?”

Nat popped her lips in thought. “Dunno. Maybe your girlfriend Ellie has some.”

Heat rushed to Piper’s cheeks as she sputtered. “What?! Me-a-her?! Haha, Nat you’re so funny-“

Nat pushed up her goggles and met Piper’s eyes. “You’re always hanging around her and doing that weird giggle whenever she compliments you. I’m not dumb.”

Piper’s lips thinned. “So,” she clapped her hands, “need a new disk. Cool.” She stood up and headed for the door, “Keep working you flying monkey.”

Nat stuck her tongue out as her sister shut the door behind her. Nat mumbled to herself as she held down the power button. “Ugh, adults.”


End file.
